Chapter 3
Hinoka snapped her fingers to get Phy and TF out of their daze. “Wow… didn’t see this one coming,” TF admitted as Hinoka brushed past them. She stood before Gord and Maeleachlainn. “Heed my words. Prince Leo is our prisoner now and if the King sends any forces to reclaim him, I won’t hesitate to execute him. Do I make myself clear?” “Crystal,” Maeleachlainn whispered as Gord quaked in his boots. In unison, the two stepped on the gas and ran off into the distance. Hinoka turned back to her associates. “Well what are you waiting for? Tie the Prince up?” Phy grumbled as he removed a rope from one of the fallen ninja and proceeded to tie the unconscious Leo up. “How can we be certain that you are the real Hinoka,” he asked? “Well…you’ve said that I was pretty right,” She replied slight blush. “Surely you must have seen a picture of me before?” “Nope. I always just imagine what the princess looked like…but I didn’t think that you would look so… not what I was expecting.” That was all he managed to get out as she took TF’s branch and smacked Phy over the head, causing him to fall onto Leo. “You take your friend and I’ll take Leo,” an annoyed Hinoka said as she effortlessly pushed Phy away and picked up Leo. “Um…sure thing princess Hinoka,” TF squeaked as he attempted to pick Phy up, but in the end he decided to drag Phy’s body. It wasn’t until nightfall that Phy began to stir. He examined the immediate area and saw that Hinoka and TF had set up camp for the night. TF was warming his hands against a campfire while Hinoka was tightening the rope that bound Leo to a tree. “Why does my face feel scratched up,” Phy numbly asked as he felt his face. “Holy smokes it is scratched.” “Sorry,” TF replied. “I don’t know…it look like an improvement to me,” Hinoka teased as she sat down next to TF. “Very funny Princess,” Phy muttered. “So now that you’re being honest with us...what exactly are we doing here?” Hinoka was silent as she stared at the fire. “Long ago…on the night my father died at the hands of King Garon and his pair of elite Assassins, my younger brother Corrin was taken from us. I’ve been training day and night since then in order to someday rescue him from Nohr.” “Forgive me princess,” TF interrupted. “But this is the first time I’ve heard about this Corrin.” “I’m not surprised. For some reason that always irritated me, mother never sought out to reclaim my brother. And he was taken at such an early age, that news about his birth had barely spread.” “So you and your little pals are wandering through Nohr, to rescue your long lost brother?” The three turned and Prince Leo looking smug. “Sorry but I have no recollections of my father kidnapping any filthy Hoshidian.” “Why you arrogant,” Hinoka snarled as she stood up, but TF grabbed her hands. “Calm down Princess,” TF soothingly said. “Remember what you were going to offer Leo?” Leo’s eyes narrowed. “What offer are you talking about?” Hinoka considered Leo before asking the dirt, “We are willing to make a deal with you. If you help us recover my brother, then we will let you go unharmed.” Leo looked skeptical at the Hoshido princess. “You’re risking a lot for this brother of yours. Just my kidnapping me, you are risking an attack from my father.” “I’m aware of that…but I’ve stood at the sidelines long enough, waiting for any news of a rescue mission that never surfaced.” Tears formed in the edges of Hinoka’s eyes, causing Leo to be unnerved. “Heh…there’s more to you than meets the eyes. Very well, I shall be your escort through Nohr.” “What’s the catch,” Phy asked? “I doubt you want to help us out for free.” “And I see no reason to discuss my needs with a lowly peasant like yourself,” Leo retorted. “A peasant,” Phy roared in indignation! “Before we untie you,” Hinoka said, ignoring Phy’s outburst. “TF take his tomes and toss them into the fire.” Both TF and Leo were shocked by this. “Um…sure thing,” TF said as he took said tomes and tossed them into the campfire. Leo watched his favorite tomes crumble to ashes as Hinoka untied him. Leo stood up and stretched. “Well there goes any chance of me being able to defend myself from an attack.” “As long as you don’t betray us, I see no reason for you to be worried since we are more than capable of fighting,” Hinoka said. “…I have no intentions of betraying you, as I intend to keep my word,” Leo firmly said. “Sure you will,” Phy murmured causing Leo to glare at him. “We have a long day tomorrow so we might as well get some rest,” Hinoka said. “I’ll take the first watch.” Many miles away, King Garon was sleeping peacefully in his bright pink pajamas, cuddling with his favorite teddy bear, Freddy. As he snored peacefully in his sleep, he was oblivious to the knocks on his chamber’s door. The door opened abruptly as Gord yelped, “King Garon it’s an emergency!” Maeleachlainn bopped Gord on the head. “You idiot! You don’t just barge into the king’s chamber.” He suddenly froze as King Garon stood before them giving them a creepy smile. “And to what pleasure do I owe you two,” Garon kindly asked? “It’s Prince Leo! He’s been kidnapped by Hoshidan outsiders,” Maeleachlainn informed him. King Garon stroked his chin. “That is disturbing news. Well I will give the thought so more thought in the morning. Goodnight lads.” He was about to close the door when Gord put his foot in front of the door. “Um… my lord. Your son is captured by the enemy. Shouldn’t we spring into action immediately?” King Garon laughed. “By George you’re right. Silly me. Fetch me the General.” “No need sire,” a jolly voice replied. “I could hear these fellows all the way from my room.” “Then make sure you rescue my foolish son…and teach those rapscallions who thought that they could take my thing…er…my son.” “Oh ho, do not worry at all my lord. I have yet to fall in battle and I don’t intend to let some rapscallions end my streak,” The General said while twirling his moustache. At these final words, The Nohr General marched down the hall, letting the corridor’s darkness swallow him.